El hilo rojo
by Sele-chan
Summary: En la antigüedad una diosas gano el poder para guiar el amor y sin embargo el suyo propio sufrió por esto, siglos después sera el destino quien se encargara de darle una bendición disfrazada.
1. Antiguedad

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los planetas apenas empezaban a ser aptos para soportar la vida existían seres inmortales de infinita belleza y hermosos corazones._

 _Unos pocos elegidos poseían poderes espectaculares más allá aun de los que poseían los otros._

 _El valiente Marte, quien dominaba la guerra y congeniaba con los fuegos, quienes en alguna ocasiones le mostraban el por venir._

 _La Pura Mercurio, a quien las aguas le mostraban cualquier cosa del presente que ella quisiera ver y cuya inteligencia no tenia rival._

 _El Feroz Júpiter, de quien se decía no tenía rival en batalla y los truenos rompían cualquier cosa que osara interponerse en el camino elegido por él._

 _La Durmiente Saturno, quien siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados, manteniendo su poder guardado para el momento en que fuera necesario la muerte y destrucción para que el renacimiento pudiese llegar._

 _El Audaz Urano, a quien los vientos guiaban y le otorgaban el control de los cielos en cualquier lugar._

 _La elegante Neptune, a quien las aguas le mostraban el futuro y quien logro hacer de las apacibles aguas su mortal arma._

 _El sabio Pluton, quien conocía todo lo sucedido y todo lo que habría de pasar y con ojos vigilantes velaba por la paz._

 _La inocente Luna, a quien el sol le otorgaba el poder que no era suyo para usar, confiando en la luna para usarlo correctamente, haciendo de ella una de los mas poderosas._

 _La maternal Gaia, quien había sido la primera en dar vida, a quien todos los cuatro elementos le habían ofrecido su poder en señal de respeto._

 _Y de entre todos ellos la mas hermosa era Venus cuya belleza se decía podía hacer llorar a quienes había pecado contra la vida._

 _Quizás Venus podría parecer débil en comparación con los demás, pero era ella quien velaba por el amor del universo y no hay fuerza más poderosa que la que brinda el amor._

 _Muchos buscaban a Venus pidiendo su ayuda para determinar el camino a seguir para encontrar la verdadera felicidad._

 _Pero Venus era incapaz de decidir quién era mejor para quien y dudaba de sus elecciones, pues no quería arruinar la felicidad de nadie._

 _Así que un día rogo, a quien pudiese escucharla, el poder para guiar en el amor a los demás._

" _Te lo daré -una suave voz contesto- desde el día de hoy serás capaz de ver el hilo rojo que conectan a aquellos cuyo vinculo está destinado a volverse más fuerte"_

 _Venus estaba feliz ya que de inmediato fue capaz de ver un delicado hilo atado a su dedo meñique._

" _Sin embargo – la voz continuo y es que todo poder siempre viene con alguna advertencia- Me has pedido el poder para guiar a tus compañeros, y te lo he otorgado. Nunca debes seguir el hilo que se ata a tu propio dedo o la desgracia te sobrevendrá"_

 _Venus asintió y desde ese día se dispuso a guiar a todo quien se lo pidiera, hasta que estuvo rodeada solo de felicidad._

 _Pero la impaciencia la invadió por cada día que tuvo que esperar porque su propio amor apareciera y así desafío la advertencia que se le había dado y siguió su propio hilo._

 _Encontró a su contraparte en un ser de belleza fría, pero cuyos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules desmentían la frialdad de su apariencia._

 _Y allí, por primera vez amo._

 _Sin embargo la advertencia resulto ser una prevención de algo terrible pues la impaciencia de Venus destrozo su felicidad._

 _Un día despertó para encontrar que los ojos de aquel que había amado se habían vuelto de un gris aburrido y seco, donde no se podía encontrar ni una pizca de amor._

" _te pedí que esperaras –aquella voz suave resonó con tristeza- Ni tú, ni el estaban listo para el otro y este es el resultado, ha sido tu poder sobre el amor lo que ha robado el amor entre ustedes, si hubieses esperado solo un poco mas…"_

 _Y por primera vez en el mundo un corazón se rompió, amargada por el pesar Venus se escondió de todos y todas queriendo descansar y olvidar, se quedo dormida dejando que todos tuvieran que vagar sin rumbo en busca del amor._

 _Y el mundo sufrió, la mentira y el engaño aparecieron ferozmente, rompiendo lo que el amor había atado y dejando pesar y destrucción atrás._

 _Cuando Venus despertó se dio cuenta con horror de lo que había sucedido._

 _-¿Por qué?- se pregunto, el amor debía de haber florecido aun sin ella._

" _Tú eres el amor en esta galaxia –la voz susurro- sin ti muchos se perdieron"_

 _Venus lloro al entender que su propio corazón roto había hecho esto._

 _A pesar de que muchos de aquellos hermosos hilos se habían roto, algunos otros brillaban de rojo intenso, fortalecidos por las duras pruebas que se les había puesto._

 _Al ver esto Venus sonrio decidida a dejar atrás su propio dolor por la pérdida de su amor, ofreció su guía._

 _No paso un día en que no recordara la frialdad de aquellos ojos grises, no paso un día en que no sufriera por la pérdida de aquel hilo rojo que otrora la había unido con otro ser._

 _Desgraciadamente con el pasar del tiempo Venus finalmente se canso al igual que muchos otros, dejo su alma dormir… solo renaciendo en intervalos._

 _Pero sin importar cuantas veces renació el hilo rojo del destino nunca volvió a aparecer._

" _Aquellos con el poder del amor están destinados a nunca probar la dulzura del mismo"_

* * *

 ** _Yay, aquí yo, he estado trabajando en esta historia desde hace un rato y me pareció un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, en especial porque después de terminar el one-shot para el reto me dieron ganas de escribir romance entre Kunzite y Mina._**

 ** _Este fic tien capítulos que debería subir antes de terminar el año :D_**

 ** _Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**


	2. Milenio de plata

" _Aquellos con el poder del amor están destinados a nunca probar la dulzura del mismo"_

Diana cerró el libro con un pequeño suspiro, preguntándose, no por primera vez, si aquella historia era la realidad.

-Pues algo de verdad tendría que tener –decidió mirando su propio meñique.

Ella había nacido con el poder de ver los hilos rojos del destino, pero nunca había tenido uno atado, todas las personas tenían uno… aun si a quien estaba destinado no había nacido o estaba muerto, siempre había un hilo (algunas personas inclusive tenían dos) aunque el color podría variar en intensidad.

Se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño a la imagen que le devolvía la mirada, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules claro y lucía un vestido de corte en V de color naranja suave con piedras amarillas a lo largo de las mangas.

-No debería sentirme triste por perder algo que nunca tuve- se dijo así misma y colocando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro partió en busca de la princesa Serenity, quien era una de sus mejores amigas.

Desgraciadamente al entrar a la habitación lo único que encontró fue a Mars luciendo muy furiosa y con su traje de senshi.

-¿Aylin?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Los feroces ojos de la senshi de fuego le devolvieron la mirada –La princesa _escapo-_

-¿Hace cuanto y a donde? – cuestiono sacando su propia pluma para transformarse.

Las mejillas de Aylin se tiñeron de rojo cuando ella contesto – hace más de una hora y…. ella fue a la tierra –

Alanís se cuestiono por un momento porque Mars había tardado tanto en avisar o porque la princesa había ido a la tierra, pero decidió preguntarlo mas tarde. Ahora tenían que ir por su princesa.

-¡Por el poder de Venus!- El poder la inundo al mismo tiempo que la luz inundo la habitación.

Cuando la luz desapareció el hermoso vestido que lucía había desaparecido dejando su uniforme de senshi en su lugar.

Se aparto el pelo de la cara deseando por un momento que Mercury y Júpiter estuvieran en la Luna, pero centrándose de nuevo en la situación rápidamente.

-Vámonos Mars-

Las dos Inner Senshi aparecieron en el planeta azul, sintiendo claramente el poder de su princesa, que las guiaba sin pérdida hacia ella.

Caminaron hacia un pequeño prado y la distancia Venus pudo observar a su princesa, de pie cerca de un hombre de cabello negro.

Frunció el ceño con fiereza ¿Qué estaba pensando Serenity? No podía escaparse de esa manera, dio un paso hacia adelante y abrió la boca con toda la intención de intervenir entre ellos. Una voz suave la interrumpió –Tendré que pedirles que no les interrumpan- permitió su mirada seguir aquella voz y se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño.

-¿Quién eres?- demando, cayendo en una posición de combate. No podía permitir que nada sucediera a Serenity.

Las cejas del hombre se alzaron –es bastante descortés de su parte –dijo con ligera molestia, sus ojos azules mirándola –pero ya que la dama lo exige, Soy Neflyte, gran general del norte, soy uno de los shitennou-

Los ojos de Venus se abrieron, había oído de la rumoreada guardia del príncipe de la tierra, los primeros en muchos siglos de ser capaces de ejercer los poderes de la naturaleza con una facilidad aterradora.

-¿No os presentáis todavía? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido- Supongo que me obligáis…-

Se puso tensa, esperando un ataque, pero el castaño solo cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de volver a fijarlos en ella –Ya veo, las inner senshi; guardianas de la princesa Serenity y princesas guerreras-

-¿Cómo sabéis eso?-Mars exigió desde atrás, sus identidades debían permanecer en secreto, de hecho la existencia de las inner senshi se pensaba nada más que un rumor-

El castaño se rio entre dientes –Las estrellas a veces me confían algunos secretos-

-Solo estamos aquí por la princesa –dijo con suavidad, poco deseosa de entrar en una batalla con un guerrero de cuya fuerza se escuchaban rumores aun en su planeta.

-Como dije antes; les pido que no les interrumpan –el castaño repitió y una triste mirada cayó en sus ojos –No con capaces de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, me temo-

Los ojos de Venus se abrieron y escucho a Mars soltar un chillido detrás de ella, volteo mirar a Serenity y la encontró compartiendo un beso con aquel hombre.

-¡Esto es insólito! No permitiré que Serenity…-comenzara con furia, Serenity debería ser más consciente de lo que hacía, tener una relación con un desconocido.

-¿Permitir?- el otro resoplo con una sonora carcajada –Si vuestra princesa es tan solo un poco como nuestro príncipe, entonces me temo que nadie le va _permitir_ nada… va a terminar haciendo lo que guste-

-¿Vuestro príncipe?- soltó con incredulidad- se atreven a alentarlos-

-Nuestro líder sabe perfectamente que su alteza no iba a parar aun si le encerramos en una torre, por lo menos de esta forma podemos mantenerle a salvo- respondió con voz suave- además es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de parar un amor escrito en las estrella – a continuación la miro- ¿O es que no lo sentís? ¿Acaso no sois la guardiana del amor?

Queriendo negar las palabras del otro, se centro en la pareja y el aire la abandono ante lo que veía.

Aun a la distancia el hilo rojo brillaba con fuerza, luciendo mucho más vibrante y fuerte que la mayoría de los que ella había visto, y conectaba a los dos que se miraban con amor.

Miro a Mars, que había apartado la mirada luciendo culpable.

-¿Lo sabías? –pregunto en un susurro suave.

-Sabia que se iba encontrar con quien estaba destinada, no sabía que fuera el príncipe de la tierra –fue la respuesta- Entiéndelo, Venus, no podía negarle esto, tu mejor que nadie deberías entenderlos-

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin encontrar palabras para expresar como se sentía.

Sintió ojos en ella y miro hacia el frente, Serenity se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ahora lucia una mueca entre preocupación y vergüenza.

Cuando regresaron a la Luna, Serenity la miraba sin decir una palabra y ella tampoco encontraba que decir, Aylin miraba entre las dos de ellas sintiendo la tensión.

Finalmente espeto -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- se sentía ligeramente insultada de que su princesa, su prima, su amiga, no le hubiese confiado el secreto de su amor.

-Tu… sueles ser tan inflexible en lo que debo o no hacer- contesto la otra rubia temblorosa – Yo solo quería ser feliz, aunque fuera por poco tiempo… quería estar con él-

-Ahora no será así –sentencio y la mirada de Serenity se ensombreció –Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es asegurarme que esto dure un poco más que "poco tiempo" – Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron ante la implicación y la rubia la atrapo en un abrazo, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Aylin sonreír con satisfacción- Va a estar bien, hablare con la reina y ella se asegura de que estén comprometidos dentro de muy poco, después de todo –agrego con una mirada picara- no podemos permitir que la princesa de la luna realice mas actos desvergonzados con un hombre con quien no está comprometida-

Aylin se rio, mientras Serenity soltaba avergonzada – ¡Fue solo un beso!-

* * *

En menos de dos meses estaban comprometidos, después de todo la reina Selene deseaba verdadera felicidad para su hija y Diana le había asegurado que la tendría al lado del príncipe, así que la reina había estado feliz de arreglar todo para que estuvieran comprometidos "Y si de todo esto sacamos una valiosa alianza –había agregado con los ojos bailando con diversión- ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?"

Por supuesto el compromiso había hecho poco para detener los viajes nocturnos de Serenity a la tierra, aunque ahora era acompañada por dos senshi todo el tiempo.

Curiosamente, a pesar de haberse encontrado con tres de los shitennou, Diana no se había encontrado con su homologo, Kunzite.

Tenía deseos de conocer al hombre que había orquestado aquellos encuentros nocturnos, pues para su gran sorpresa no habían sido idea de aquel príncipe o de Serenity, si no que había sido una sugerencia del líder de la guardia real.

Y así llego el día del baile, cuando se anunciaba el compromiso entre los herederos de la luna y la tierra, sin que ella conociera a aquel hombre.

Fue esa noche que por primera vez conoció al hombre de ojos plata azulada y siente a su corazón latir, irónicamente la guardiana del amor es incapaz de darse cuenta de que habia caído enamorada a primera vista.

* * *

Le toma bastante tiempo darse cuenta del hilo rojo ahora atado a su dedo meñique.

Había estado observando a Alexia tener una profunda conversación con el general del este, por más que la erudita de las aguas negara sentir algo por el otro, el hilo rojo que les unía se volvía de un tono cada vez mas y mas intenso.

Ella se había reído y a continuación había levantado la mano para apartar un mechón de cabello rebelde de su cara y entonces lo había visto; el hilo rojo atado a su dedo meñique.

Se había quedado de piedra, mirando el hilo con incredulidad y luego limpiándose los ojos y pellizcándose por miedo a que aquello fuera una ilusión o un sueño.

Pero no, el hilo seguía allí, brillando casi tan intensamente como el que unía a Serenity y Endymion.

Se había preguntado si debería seguirlo, solo para recordar a aquel cuento que había leído tantas veces, pensando que podría arruinar su oportunidad de ser feliz al hacer eso.

Pero mientras ella cavilaba sobre esto, el hilo se tensaba poco a poco mientras la distancia entre los dos a quienes ataba disminuía.

-¿Alanís?- la voz de Kunzite la saco de sus pensamientos, y con al mirarle se dio cuenta de que el hilo rojo que estaba atado a su dedo meñique, se anudaba a la mano que descansaba al costado del general.

Por lo general el ser llamada de esa forma por el líder del shitennou hubiese desencadenado una respuesta muy vocal, pero en esta ocasión la rubia solo se quedo mirando al otro con estupor.

Y entonces, la siempre digna y magnifica Diana Alanís, salió corriendo como una niña asustada, para gran desconcierto del general de oeste.

Sus primer instinto fue el de ir a buscar a Serenity y Aylin, pero la princesa de la luna estaba la diosa sabe donde con su príncipe, así que en su lugar abordo a la princesa marciana que estaba en sus habitaciones.

Al llegar allí prácticamente empujo su mano a la cara de Aylin, gritando -¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Un hilo rojo! ¡Conectado a _Kunzite_! –con incredulidad, le costaba mucho creer que estuviera destinada a aquel insufrible hombre que era aparentemente incapaz de decidirse si estaba o no interesado en ella.

Bueno, no era tan difícil de creer, puesto que insufrible o no, ella _si_ estaba _muy_ interesada en su homologo.

Apartando su mano de la cara, Aylin contesto –No, de hecho no puedo verlo –con una sonrisa, agrego- ¿No me digas que en verdad estas sorprendida? Parecía cuestión de tiempo, dado que todas nosotras estamos enamorándonos de ellos-

-Pero, pero… yo soy…- balbuceo, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella en verdad estuviera destinada a alguien, pues nunca había tenido un hilo en su dedo meñique.

De repente, dejo de tratar de buscarle lógica al asunto, después de todo ¿Cuándo el amor había sido lógico?

Y por primera vez, la digna princesa guerrera de Venus soltó una risita típica de una adolescente enamorada, porque, al fin y al cabo, eso era.

* * *

" _Aquellos con el poder del amor están destinados a nunca probar la dulzura del mismo"_

Su propia voz resonó en su cabeza con las palabras que había leído innumerables veces y que había pensado eran falsas.

La verdad era que aquello era mucho peor de lo que se había advertido en aquella frase, su destino había sido el de probar aquella dulzura para que luego se la arrebataran.

Se tenso al ver el cabello de plata, Aylin les había advertido que los shitennou volverían ese día, pero no como sus amantes y mucho menos como sus aliados, ahora eran sus enemigos.

Mirando a los ojos grises vacios, Diana (No Alanís, pues solo había sido Alanís para Kunzite y poco quedaba de su amante en aquel hombre) sintió que comprendía como se había sentido la diosa en aquella historia.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se mantuvo firme, levantando su espada y abalanzando sobre el general.

No supo si la batalla duro poco o mucho, muy concentrada en no permitirse a sí misma flaquear, con un movimiento de su mano clavo la espada en el pecho del general. No se sintió victoriosa, pues ella misma estaba a pocos segundos de desvanecerse, después de haber agotado todas sus fuerzas y forzar a su cuerpo a mantenerse en pie.

Saco la espada, al tiempo que el general tocaba la herida sangrante. Miro hacia abajo, incapaz de enfrentarse a la vista de su amado muriendo.

-Alanís- su suave voz llamo y por un momento sus ojos fueron los que ella había amado, dio un paso hacia adelante y se unieron en último beso, sintió la fuerza abandonándola, pero él se desvaneció primero con un último susurro –Muchas gracias-

Y allí se permitió llorar amargamente, antes de finalmente caer. Poco consciente de que el príncipe de la tierra se había sacrificado por su princesa.

De que Serenity, en un acto de rebeldía, se negó a ser la prisionera de Beryl y atravesándose a sí misma con la espada de su prometido, murió.

Pero si sintió la calidez del poder del cristal de plata, cuando limpio a todos, otorgándoles una segunda oportunidad.

 _Volvámonos a encontrar en otra vida, Kunzite._

* * *

Desgraciadamente para ellos, la próxima vez que se encontraron, eran enemigos. Mina no reconoció, o quizás no quiso reconocer, al hombre que había amado en el general al que se enfrentaban ahora.

De haberlo sabido quizás hubiese maldecido al destino. Pues era el destino quien les unía, y quien les había arrebatado la felicidad una y otra vez.

Y sería el destino quien le trajera de vuelta al único hombre que la diosa del amor había amado.

* * *

 _ **Err… ¿Le dije a alguien que no habría más finales trágicos? Mi error, quise decir que habría más.**_

 _ **e.e la verdad es que esto era previsible, después de todo el milenio de plata no tuvo un final lleno de arcoíris y felicidad precisamente, así que este tambien termina en tragedia pero el próximo es la historia de Mina que si bien llena de angustia tendrá un Happy End.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.**_


	3. Presente (parte 1)

Lo primero que recordó fue aquel baile en que le conoció, _su suave voz, aquella dulce sonrisa._ El hombre que había aparecido como el caballero que era, salvándola y bailando con ella, ambos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

Cuando recordó el final de su romance no pudo más que soltar una risa histeria - Tan irónico… la diosa del amor traicionada por su amante- las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos, mientras recordaba las palabras que la habían perseguido por tanto tiempo en esta vida.

 _¡Tu amor nunca tendrá esperanza!_

Rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas, decidiendo que ni Kunzite, ni Danburite merecían sus lágrimas. Pero ella no recordaba aquel último beso, ni su propio deseo al cristal de plata.

* * *

Mina fingió otra sonrisa, sintiéndose tan tensa que le sorprendía no estar tan rígida como una tabla.

Pero su acompañante parecía estar inconsciente de ello, pues se animo ante su sonrisa.

Al final se detuvieron en frente de su casa y el castaño le sonrio tímidamente a la vez que se acercaba lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse.

No lo hizo.

Dejo que sus labios se encontraran con los del otro suavemente por solo un breve momento.

Cuando se separaron ella podía notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, aunque este trataba de ocultarlo mientras se despedía entre balbuceos, ella le dedico otra sonrisa antes de entrar.

Sin detenerse a mirar a ningún lugar de su casa, simplemente subió a las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, entrando y cerrando la puerta con un estrepitoso sonido.

Se dejo caer contra la puerta cruzándose de brazos, y dejando que su flequillo cubrir su rostro.

Tentativamente levanto su mano dejándose que su dedo índice trazara sus labios donde hace poco había hecho contacto con los del otro chico.

Se suponía que algo así debería dejarle una sensación de calor difuso en la boca del estomago, así se supone que debería ser, pero lo único que sentía era frio.

Se sentía distante, como si aquella tierna escena no tuviera nada que ver con ella o quizás aun peor porque una escena como esa tendría que haberlo hecho soltar un par de chillidos o una sonrisa.

En cambio parecía incapaz de sentir nada, frunció el ceño. Aquello era simplemente injusto, había sido Diana quien se había enamorado de aquel general y ahora era ella la que era incapaz de olvidarlo.

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar Minako –La voz de su padre resonó ante sus oídos, y Mina se levanto sorprendida antes el uso de su nombre completo.

Su padre rara vez la llamaba por su nombre, utilizando en su lugar un montón de sobre nombres melosos.

Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos -¿Papá? –cuestiono con curiosidad.

Su padre entro a la habitación, su cabello castaño lucia desordenado y su rostro hermoso se veía arruinado por su ceño fruncido, se sentó en una de las sillas de su enorme habitación, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Minako, es la cuarta vez esta semana que llegas a casa con un chico diferente ¡Y solo es lunes! –su padre espeto- estoy preocupado por ti-

Ella lanzo un suspiro, sabía que no debía haberle permitido a esos chicos acompañarla a casa, se pregunto qué pensaría su padre si supiera que en realidad había salido con ochos hombres esa semana –Sabes que puedo cuidarme yo sola- respondió con dulzura, tratando de calmar al hombre.

Y por supuesto que sabía que podía cuidarse sola, pues había sido el que insistió en que aprendiera artes marciales desde que tenía seis años.

-Por lo menos dos de esos idiotas fueron contratados para tratar de seducirte – su padre agrego con una ceja alzada- Sabes que tengo muchos enemigos, Mina-

Su padre se había ganado una gran cantidad de enemigos por su trabajo*, del que rara vez hablaban.

-Puedo…- comenzó a hablar pero su padre le hizo callar con una mirada.

-Mina, voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida preocupado por ti- sus ojos eran serios –Se que probablemente no te guste eso, pero a partir de mañana tendrás un guardaespaldas-

Ella le lanzo una mirada indignada -¡No necesito un guardaespaldas!-

-¿En serio? –Contesto con una sonrisa- si detienes tu… cruzada en busca del amor, puedo desistir.

Ella le miro boquiabierta, antes de recuperarse – Bien, manda a tu guardaespaldas- su padre sonrio con suficiencia antes de salir.

-¡Que tengas dulces sueños, Mina!-Lanzándose a la cama, Mina ahogo un grito.

Su padre podría ser muy irritante, pero aquel guardaespaldas no duraría mucho en cuanto su padre se diera cuenta de que el hombre suspiraba por ella lo mandaría tan lejos como fuera posible.

Al día siguiente miro al espejo mirando su atuendo con consideración; lucia una falda corta de mezclilla, una blusa azul marino de manga corta con escote en V y tacones negros.

Su maquillaje era impecable y llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

-Muy bien – susurro con diversión- Operación: deshagámonos del guardaespaldas, fase I-

-Mina –Artemis llamo- ¿No crees que exageras? Tu padre tiene derecho a estar preocupado-

-Si, lo tiene – estuvo de acuerdo- pero de verdad quieres a un extraño siguiéndome todo el día, podría descubrir algunos secretos.

-Supongo, pero…

-Sin peros- sonrio- deja que yo me encargue de esto-

Artemis no pudo más que negar con la cabeza al ver a la rubia salir de la habitación, se compadecía del pobre hombre que pronto sería victima de los encantos de la diosa del amor.

Mina entro al salón sonriendo dulcemente, tenía que parecer inofensiva para la primera fase.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá y había un hombre en frente de él, dándole la espalda a ella.

Camino agachándose para besar a su padre en la mejilla –Buenos días, papa-

-Buenos días, Mina –respondió el con una sonrisa – Me gustaría que conocieras a Kazuo Sato, tu nuevo a guardaespaldas –volteo, dispuesta a ofrecerle a aquel hombre su mejor sonrisa.

Dicha sonrisa se congelo en su rostro al encontrarse con los ojos azul-plata familiares-

-Aino-san –el hombre asintió, hacia ella con cortesía.

Ahogo un gemido, pues aunque el cabello fuera negro no había forma de que ella confundiera esos ojos.

Soltando un chillido salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Serena.

-Bueno, eso fue nuevo –El de ojos azules comento.

El pelinegro suspiro, colocando su taza de café sobre la mesita de cristal –Si me disculpa, Akira-san- dijo poniéndose de pie-

-No te preocupes, muchacho –respondió con una sonrisa divertida- después de todo para eso te contrate-

Kazuo Sato negó con la cabeza, antes de correr detrás de la rubia.

* * *

-¡Con permiso! –grito, irrumpiendo en la casa de Serena, Kenji Tsukino se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, justo a tiempo para ver a la rubia subir por las escaleras.

Sonrio, divertido. Aquella chica era demasiado parecida a Serena.

-¡Serena! –grito entrando al cuarto, la rubia en cuestión estaba sentada frente al escritorio, estudiando y sonrio dando la bienvenida a cualquier excusa para no estudiar.

Miro a la rubia agita en su puerta -¿Qué sucede?-

-Está aquí- espeto, cerrando la puerta tras ella con una mirada asustada –Bueno, no _aquí_ , obviamente, pero… está de vuelta

Ante esto Serena se puso de pie -¿Quién?-

-¡Kunzite! Estaba en _mi_ casa-

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron y ella soltó un ruido entusiasmado – ¡esa es una gran noticia!-

-¿Estás loca? No le quiero de vuelta-

Serena se detuvo mirándola con incredulidad, siempre había pensado que las chicas querías devuelta a sus almas gemelas, que ellas querían lo que tenía con Darien.

Rei ciertamente lo quería, pues había conseguido que se lo confesara después de una cantidad sorprendente de alcohol, Amy ni siquiera se había molestado en negarlo como en otra vida había hecho y ella había atrapado a Lita soñando despierta.

Ella ni siquiera había pensado que Mina no pudiera compartir estos deseos -¿…No? ¿Por qué no? –exigió.

-Mira se que puede ser difícil de creer, pero… nosotros simplemente no estábamos destinados a ser, no quiero tener nada que ver con el –dijo con decisión.

-Entonces ¿porque te preocupe que esté de vuelta? tan solo mantente alejada de el –se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que tratar de hacer a Mina entrar en razón era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Ya se encargaría el destino de dejarle en claro a Mina que el amor no funcionaba de esa manera.

Mina soltó un gemido –Mi papa le contrato como mi guardaespaldas-

-oh- tuvo que luchar contra una risa, Mina no apreciaría eso. Pero es que el destino ya se la había jugado, la rubia estaba atrapada con el general, tal como ella estaba atrapada con Darien.

No es que fuera un mal arreglo –Vamos a calmarnos, esto no tiene por qué cambiar tu vida-

-¡claro que lo hará! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar el amor de mi vida con el mirando sobre mi hombro?-

Bueno, eso sería bastante simple solo tenía que mirar hacia atrás y allí lo tendría –Ignórale, es un guardaespaldas debe estar acostumbrado a ello ¿No? –supuso.

-No creo que sea tan simple –Mina respondió – Tengo que deshacerme de él… ¿pero cómo lo hago?

Serena negó con la cabeza, ella se aseguraría de que la rubia no lograra aquello. Después de todo no podía permitirle a Mina destrozar su propia felicidad.

Para detener a Mina de pensar en cualquier plan anuncio –Deberíamos ir abajo comer algo- con una sonrisa.

Mina le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo –No puedo pensar con el estomago vacio-

Cuando bajaron a la cocina Mina se quedo paralizada viendo al hombre sentado bebiendo te como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Había pensado que el otro no se atrevería a irrumpir en la casa de alguien más, o que por lo menos el sobre protector de Kenji Tsukino se negara a dejar entrar a un desconocido a su casa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –exigió.

-¿Le conoce Mina-chan? –El padre de serena cuestiono- Es el hijo de mi prima, no sabía que había vuelto a Tokio, juraba que seguías en los Estados Unidos- la última frase no iba dirigía a ella

-Volví hace poco –confirmo el otro sin vacilar, ella casi grito allí mismo, era obvio que había manipulado sus mentes mientras ella estaba arriba…

-¿Le recuerdas Serena? –su padre continuo como si nada- Cuando eran niños les encantaban jugar juntos-

Sato le sonrio a Serena, y la rubia se tapo la boca con una mano, reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos -¡¿Kazu-chan?!-

…O podría ser que Sato en verdad fuera pariente de Serena. ¿Por qué el mundo estaba confabulando en su contra?

-nos vemos después, Serena –espeto antes de girar hacia la puerta.

La princesa de la luna la observo marcharse, sin poder contenerse soltó una risotada.

Detrás de ella Kazu se había puesto de pie –Muchas gracias por el té, tío –asintió hacia ella- Espero que podamos hablar pronto, Serena –agrego con una sonrisa, antes de salir en post de Mina.

Sus días se habían vuelto más y más infernales desde que aquel hombre se había aparecido en su vida, para gran diversión de su padre.

Serena no parecía compartir su agitación y Rei solo la había mirado y a continuación se había reído en su cara, antes de ofrecerle un Te al idiota de Sato. No había querido saber la reacción de Lita y Amy, así que no había hablado de esto con ellas.

El único que parecía tan determinado a sacar a Kazuo Sato de su vista, era Artemis y había terminado por confesar que era porque creía que se desmoronaría como arena ante el pelinegro.

Para colmo de males Sato parecía completamente indiferente de cualquiera de sus actos de afecto público, ¡si el muy desgraciado no había ni alzado una ceja al verla compartir un beso francés con, al menos, tres personas!

O quizás si le había importado y ella había sido incapaz de notarlo, pues los ojos azul plata eran más inescrutables de lo que habían sido los de Kunzite, esta había sido precisamente la razón por la que era incapaz de decir si él recordaba o no.

Ahora, frunció el ceño al mirarle coquetear con una pelirroja en el mostrador del club donde estaban, bueno, quizás no coquetear pero le estaba prestando más atención que a ella, más atención que a la diosa del amor ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Lanzándole una mirada furiosa salió ocultándose entre el montón de gente que había en aquel club.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía meterse en su vida como si nada? ¿Cómo podía actuar como si fueran perfectos desconocidos? Cuando ellos eran…

Soltó una risa, no eran nada y todo era porque ella se negó a intentar nada, o quizás aunque ella hubiera tratado no serian nada. El pelinegro ciertamente parecía muy poco interesado en ella.

Sintió las lagrimas de frustración formarse en sus ojos, se sentía tan cansada de todo, de luchar cuando todo presagiaba un mal final, de luchar contra lo que ella representaba, contra todo lo que quería.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro y sintió una mano en su hombro.

La mirada plateada del otro se veía ligeramente preocupada cuando pregunto -¿Se encuentra bien Aino-san?

-No- ella contesto en un susurro roto.

El otro se veía sobresaltado por su admisión y la observo antes de preguntar con vacilación -¿Hay…hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?-

Sintió algo romperse dentro de ella y no sabía si era o bueno o malo, porque sus sentimientos se desbordaron –No actúes como si no fuéramos nada, no te quedes a mi lado y actúes tan distante – trato de limpiarse las lagrimas pero más surgían –Si vas a quedarte, entonces por favor no me tortures de esta forma… ¡No quiero esto! ¡No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sabiendo que me estas observando y nunca viéndome! Por favor no me hagas esto-

Solo después de que pronuncio las palabras se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre probablemente no recordaba nada y que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, soltó una risa histérica y tomando otra mirada de los inescrutables ojos plateados echo a correr hacia su casa.

Esa noche lloro como no lo había hecho en años y se quedo dormida, mientras soñaba con un tiempo en el que si bien todo había sido más complicado había amor y por tanto esperanza.

Soñó con aquel último beso y con su propio deseo.

Cuando despertó se sentía más ligera y quizás un poco más decidida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba decidido a desafiar las palabras que la habían condenado. No, las palabras con las que ella misma se había condenado al aceptarlas como la verdad.

 _¡Tu amor nunca tendrá esperanza!_

 _No, mientras estemos vivos tendremos fuerza para luchar. Mientras estemos aquí tendré esperanza y mientras la tenga; luchare._

* * *

 _*En el original los padres de Mina son bastantes normalitos, aquí su padre es una especie de embajador/espia xD porque me gusta hacer la vida de Mina interesante._

 _ **¡Yo, gente! Gusto de saludar y desearles un feliz año!**_

 _ **Parece que me retrase al subestimar que tan ocupada se puede estar en estas fechas, porque mi madre si que tenia cosas que hacer que me incluían como su ayudante, aunque la mayoría fueron divertidas en cierta forma :D**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar:**_

 _ **Dinas:**_ _Aquí está la continuación, acerca del final feliz? Si? Bueno, se escondió en algún lugar y no quiere salir, espero encontrarlo para el próximo cap._

 _ **Nadeshiko-Hime**_ _: Me gustan los woaus xD sip, a todo el mundo le encantan los finales felices después de que los personajes sufrieron un monto y creo que tendría que protestar contra mi mismas si no le doy uno a Mina, pero eso ya será en el próximo cap :D_

 _ **Nos vemos :D**_


	4. Presente (parte 2)

Sentado enfrente de Akira Aino, Kazuo hizo todo lo posible para no retorcerse y apenas y logro tener éxito.

Por supuesto que no importaba, pues la mirada escrutadora del rubio parecía leer su mente como si fuera un libro perfectamente abierto.

El otro suspiro e hizo una mueca que le recordó a Kazuo lo mucho que su modelo a seguir constantemente actuaba como un niño pequeño –No puedo creer que te dejes vencer por mi hija– se quejo.

El cambio su peso, incomodo por la mirada fija del otro.

No era que se dejara vencer ni nada parecido pero… recordó la forma en la que Minako Aino lo había mirado la noche anterior y sintió su corazón romperse un poco más.

–No puedo hacer esto– respondió con voz fría, distante mientras su mente rememoraba cada detalle del rostro de aquella chica rubia –Por favor no me pida que me quede– agrego, sabiendo que si aquel hombre que tanto admiraba le pedía aquello el sería incapaz de negarse.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con pena y el trato de ignorar el repentino estallido de su corazón al pensar en cómo ojos tan similares lo habían mirado una vez con amor –No te lo pediré entonces– el hombre contesto y suspirando agrego –Cuida de ti mismo, muchacho– Abrió su boca como si quisiera decir algo mas pero al final simplemente negó con la cabeza.

El se inclino ligeramente –Muchas gracias por todo, Akira-san –Los ojos del otro se abrieron antes de cerrarse levemente cuando el otro se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Kazuo eran una despedida que el pelinegro esperaba fuera permanente.

Luego se puso de pie y abandono el salón y la casa Aino.

Salió decidido a salir de la vida de Minako Aino y abandonado lo que había sido su mayor sueño desde que era niño.

* * *

La primera vez que vio a la mujer rubia fue en sus sueños; en un baile donde él la salvaría de un hombre desagradable y ella lo miraría de esa forma que haría su corazón acelerarse.

Había tenido nueve años y había comprendido que así se sentiría estar enamorado.

Habia declarado que su mayor sueño sería encontrar a su princesa y casarse con ella para gran consternación de su madre (quien creía que le había dejado pasar mucho tiempo viendo películas de Disney) y poca sorpresa de su padre (quien había asentido mirándolo con sus ojos serios y diciéndole que cualquier princesa sería feliz con una caballero como él)

Había soñado con cabello como el sol y ojos como el cielo por el resto de su niñez.

Tenía quince años cuando recordó el dolor en su pecho mientras su princesa de ojos cielo lo asesinaba.

Había despertado con su pecho doliendo de forma similar y se pregunto si así se sentía morir.

Pero su pecho no dolia por algún dolor fantasma y tampoco se encontró llorando por ello.

Fue por la tristeza y la melancolía que se había dibujado en esos ojos mientras el agradecía a la mujer que amaba por matarle.

En la soledad de la noche juro que lo haría mejor esta vez.

Tenía veintidós años cuando finalmente sucedió.

La primera vez que se encontró mirando a Minako Aino había llevado todo su autocontrol no gritar " _¡eres tú!"_

 _Ella podría no recordarte_ , se había dicho a sí mismo, _no debes asustarla._

Eso por supuesto no había impedido que la mujer a la que él creía firmemente su alma gemela saliera huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y eso había sido suficiente para que Kazuo se diera cuenta de que ella seguramente recordara y que estaba bastante poco dispuesta a tener nada que ver con ella.

 _Demuestra que eres mejor,_ había pensado, _puedes hacer esto._

Así que había suspirado, seguido a la chica rubia y dividido su tiempo entre ser divertido por la travesuras de sus amigas (Entre las cuales contaba a su propia prima, lo que le hizo desea haber visitado a los Tsukino más a menudo) y fantaseando sobre como destripar a todos los pretendientes indeseados de Mina.

Al parecer tenía una vena violenta de la que no había sabido nada hasta que el primer idiota se había atrevido a besar a una mujer a la que no debería haberse atrevido a mirar siquiera.

De hecho, había estado ocupado fantaseando sobre cómo convencer a alguien que el imbécil #3 de la noche se las había arreglado para tropezar y caer sobre su puño cuando la rubia había salido huyendo del club en que se encontraban.

El, por supuesto, se había levantado tan pronto como se había dado cuenta de que la chica rubia salía y dirigiéndole una mirada fastidiada a la mujer que intentaba tomar su brazo, la siguió.

Se había sorprendido al encontrarla llorando, sus ojos azules llenos de tanta tristeza como la que los había inundado en su último sueño.

Quería consolarla pero no sabía bien cómo reaccionar mientras las palabras salían de la rubia enfrente de él.

Así que solo se quedo allí mientras ella sollozaba, mirándola y tratando de lucir fuerte mientras su corazón se rompía con cada palabra.

Se quedo allí mientras ella corría lejos de él, mientras _escapaba_ de él y luego se burlo de si mismo mientras una risa ligeramente histérica abandonaba sus propios labios, luego golpeo la pared.

Por supuesto que huía de él, por supuesto que había fallado, por supuesto que él no era digno de ella y se las había arreglado para arruinarlo todo.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Grito lanzando golpe tras golpe a la pared– Maldita sea–

* * *

Había decidido marcharse, porque eso era lo mínimo que podría hacer.

Salir de la vida de aquella chica que era torturada por su presencia, ahorrarle la molestia de tener que huir de él.

Salir de su vida para siempre.

Trato de ignorar la punzada en su pecho mientras doblaba meticulosamente su ropa en su maleta.

Tomaría el primer vuelo disponible a cualquier lugar que fuese y nunca pondría un pie en Japón de nuevo.

Trato de ignorar los estremecimientos y el pesar que lo embargaba.

Estaba tan concentrado en ignorar todo aquello que cuando escucho la voz de alguien resonar por su habitación pensó que su mente estaba jugando trucos.

– ¿De que estas huyendo? –

– No huyo de nada– había respondido en voz alta, frustrado consigo mismo arrojo una camisa al suelo y fue cuando se volvió para encontrar un par de ojos zafiro mirándolo fijamente.

El novio de su prima ( _Darien_ , su mente suministro en un intento de acallar el susurro furioso que clamaba por Endymion) alzo una ceja hacia el – ¿Eso te ayuda a dormir mejor? – replico el otro.

Él lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y no pudo evitar felicitar al otro mentalmente por no hacer tanto como inmutarse, un sentido extraño de orgullo embargándolo –No mucho– contesto con frialdad, volviendo a su tarea e ignorando a el hombre que había entrado a su habitación sin alertarle.

Nuevamente su pecho aleteo con esa extraña sensación – ¿Entonces cual es el punto de mentir? –

No necesitaba esto ahora y dirigió una mirada fulminante al otro tratando de ahuyentarlo.

No funciono.

En su lugar se encontró hablando –El punto es – contesto con los dientes apretados en una extraño muestra de frustración– Que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, ni en esta ni en ninguna vida – Mordió su propia lengua ¿Por qué tenía que añadir eso ultimo?

El de ojos zafiros en realidad sonrio ante esto, aunque era una sonrisa ligeramente amarga– No creo que nunca seré verdaderamente "suficientemente bueno" para Serena, pero eso no nos detiene–

Aprieta los dientes –"Nos" es la palabra clave allí, Minako Aino no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo–

Una ceja negra se alzo mientras el hombre más joven los miro con ligera incredulidad –De alguna manera te las arreglaste para ser tan dramático como ella– comento con diversión – A riesgo de sonar como Jedite –el pelinegro se aclara la garganta mientras el sacude su cabeza para sacar la imagen de lo que parece ser… ¿Fuego? De su cabeza– Eso solos nos asegura a todos que sois tal para cual– dice con una sonrisa ladeada y picardía adornan su tono.

Su boca se abre sin su permiso –Buen dios, suenas demasiado como Jedite–

El otro ladea la cabeza mirándolo con curiosidad y luego toma asiento en la silla junto al escritorio de su habitación alquilada –Eso podría ser un problema, sonar como Zoicite o Neflyte sería mucho más útil– se queja, un sonrisa ligera adornando sus labios, como si Kazuo acabara de hacer su día mucho mejor.

El trata de sofocar la necesidad de sentarse mientras su mente se llena con un montón de emociones sin sentido entremezcladas, sensaciones que son desconocidas al tiempo que son abrumadoramente familiares.

Cede, porque ha pasado el día luchando contra la necesidad y es incapaz de hacerlo por más tiempo, así que toma asiento en la cama, al lado de su maleta a medio hacer.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta pasándose una mano por la cara.

Darien sonríe –Estoy aquí porque la persona que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo me despertó a mi novia y a mí porque decidiste renunciar–

Esta apunto de replicar con un comentario acerca de cómo eso no puede ser cierto, cuando se le ocurre otra cosa – ¿Me despertó a mi novia y a mí? –Repite – ¿Estabas durmiendo en la misma habitación que mi prima? –acusa en un estallido de sobreprotección.

Darien parpadea, ojos zafiros abiertos y grandes casi como los de un búho, y mira hacia los lados como si queriendo comprobar por donde escapar.

Sus ojos se estrechan hacia el de ojos zafiros y el otro aparta la mirada negándose a mirarlo.

 _No he perdido mi toque_ , piensa mientras Darien se estremece ante su repentina sonrisa.

* * *

Decir que Akira Aino estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de opinión de su hija seria el eufemismo del siglo.

Algo como incrédulo se acercaría más aunque todavía estaría lejos de abarcar como se siente el hombre ante la mirada de su princesa.

Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar, notando como los ojos de Mina se estrechan mientras espera la respuesta a su pregunta –Vamos de nuevo– pide, sin creerse totalmente lo que la niña le pide.

–Quiero que vuelvas a contratar a Kazuo de nuevo– exige aun con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos azules mirándolo con intensidad.

El desvía la mirada y mirando al vacio comenta –Creo recordar que no querías un guardaespaldas–

–No quiero un guardaespaldas– la escucha contestar y no voltea porque sabe que si lo hace los ojos azules que su hija heredo de él serán su perdición –Quiero a Kazuo–

Y ahora su hija suena lamentable, traga en seco resistiendo la tentación de voltear a consolar a su hija y prometerle cualquier cosa para borrar la emoción antes mencionada.

" _Por favor no me pida que me quede"_

Su determinación se endurece mientras voltea a mirar a su hija –Minako, no le pediré a ese muchacho que se quede–

Su hija lo mira con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer que él en verdad le negó algo.

El no puede dejar de sentir la misma emoción, después de todo el es la definición misma de un "oya-baka" y no tiene miedo de admitirlo.

Quizás tengo algo que ver con el hecho de que él considera a Kazuo algo así como su hijo.

La expresión de incredulidad se desvanece del rostro de su hija mientras sus ojos azules brillan anunciándole a Akira que su hija tiene una nueva idea –No tienes que pedirle nada, solo vuélvelo a contratar–

Parpadea hacia ella –No lo aceptara–

Los ojos de Mina brillan con intensidad –Oh, créeme que lo hará– y con esas palabras su hija se pone de pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despide con un –Voy al apartamento de Kazuo–

Parpadea un poco más y quizás debería sentirse más sorprendido cuando la oleada familiar de celos paternales no surge.

En su lugar sonríe mientras ignora la ligera punzada de pena para el pobre muchacho que tendrá que hacer frente a su hija.

Silva una melodía pegadiza que no recuerda donde escucho mientras piensa en lo hermosos que serán sus nietos.

* * *

Encontrar la casa de Kazuo no había sido un problema, mucho menos tener la fuerza de voluntad para ir allí.

Había sido un viaje fácil de ida y vuelta, encontrar su princesa en el lugar tampoco había sido una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que ella misma la había llamado para que enviara a Darien con Kazuo.

Sin embargo resulta una sorpresa encontrarse con la mirada dura de Serena –Minako-chan –saluda con una sonrisa suave.

Mina suspira suavemente antes de soltar de golpe –Estaba equivocada, definitivamente lo quiero de vuelta y voy hacer lo imposible para lograr que se quede–

Los ojos azules de Serena la miran evaluativamente y a Mina casi le parece que ha pasado una eternidad cuando una sonrisa se extiende por la cara de la otra rubia – ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Seremos primas otra vez! –

Su sonrisa parece iluminar el mundo como de costumbre y tanto eso como sus palabras sirven para darle un último impulso que no sabía necesitar.

Por impulso abraza a su amiga –Gracias– susurra suavemente.

–Ve allí, espero verlos salir de la mano– Luego con un guiño, agrega– Rápido, a este punto Kazu-chan ya debe haber empezado a intentar intimidar a Darien–

–Conociéndolos, funcionara– contesta separándose.

La sonrisa de Serena crece en respuesta cuando ella entra en al apartamento.

Cuando entra a la habitación, Kazuo a logrado que Darien balbucee acerca de anillos.

–…Ya lo encargue– culmina con fuerza, mirando al otro como si hubiese mordido un limón agrio.

Hay una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro del otro y Mina no puede contener una risita, que avisa a ambos hombres de su presencia.

De inmediato la emoción en el rostro de Kazuo desapareció, al mismo tiempo que Darien suelta un suspiro de alivio, con una última mirada el príncipe se marcha de la habitación, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de seriedad mortal a los dos –No se lo digan–

Sin la presencia de Darien la tensión parece aumentar bruscamente y Mina trata de aligerarla – ¿Debería decirle que ella lo sabe? Hemos estado apostando sobre ello–

Kazuo se encoge de hombros en respuesta y Mina no puede evitar retorcerse incomoda y presionada por la tensión espeta –Te amo–

Luego su rostro se blanquea cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, y mira el rostro de Kazuo en busca de cualquier reacción.

La mirada azul plateada esta fija en su rostro pero no hay ningún cambio y por un momento Mina no puede hacer otra cosa que parpadear, incrédula.

Los ojos de Kazuo se abren una fracción y parpadea – ¿Dijo usted algo? –

Lo mira boquiabierta y el otro agrega –Me distraje–

– ¿Con mi rostro? –pregunta aun sorprendida y no puede evitar parpadear un poco cuando el otro desvía la mirada y se niega a contestar.

Toma aire mientras trata de decidir qué decir, finalmente deja escapar su aliento y mira al otro a los ojos –Quería disculparme por lo que sucedió–

Los ojos del otro de inmediato la miran, su ceño frunciéndose ligeramente –No hizo usted nada malo–

–Te grite por algo que no era tu culpa– discute en voz baja.

La voz del otro contiene una seriedad casi mortal, mientras repite –Usted no hizo nada malo–

–Si lo hice– refuta y mientras el otro abre la boca para hablar, continua– Hace tiempo, me enamore– esas palabras hacen que el otro cierre la boca mientras ella relata– Era perfecto para mí en cada sentido; mi caballero de brillante armadura, mi alma gemela –Lo mira a los ojos– Era un traidor– está mirando fijamente a Kazuo y sabe que no imagina el estremecimiento del otro, ni el cambio en su mirada.

Luce como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado – ¿Está segura? –pregunta con voz tenue.

–Oh, sí –contesta jugando con su cabello– trato de matarme y sus palabras finales fuero para maldecir cualquier futuro amor que tuviera–

Algo brilla en los ojos del otro y ella lo ve apretar sus puños –Yo no…–comienza.

–Su nombre –continua como si nada– Era Danburite y yo tontamente creí cada palabra que pronuncio, quizás porque me recordó a alguien más… alguien a quien hubiera confiado todo lo que más quería –sonrio con tristeza– En retrospectiva se hace obvio que estaba actuando para ganar mi confianza; él era falso y el amor que sentía por el no más que un reflejo de algo mucho más grande, algo que pertenecía a otro–

Voltea y lo vuelve a mirar con fijeza –Lo único real que dejo atrás fue el dolor, y la desesperanza –cierra sus ojos– me deje convencer que no había futuro para algo por lo que siempre había luchado, aquello que represento lo que _soy–_ Toma aire –perdí la fe y por eso te pido perdón–

El otro la mira con fiereza y luego espeta –Me gustaría matar al tal danburite–

Ella suelta una risita –Me temo que llegas tarde–

El asiente cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la pequeña ventana por lo que parecen ser horas por más que ella sabe que son minutos.

Cuatro minutos con treinta y ocho segundos, los cuenta, hasta que vuelve a hablar.

–Un baile– dice con suavidad y ante su mirada confusa, agrega– cuando era un niño solía soñar con bailes todo el tiempo, con la misma frecuencia con la que otros niños sueñan con autos y aventuras, y al igual que el resto anhele por que el sueño se volviera realidad no mientras fui un niño, sino toda mi vida– toma aire– he asistido a muchos bailes en mi vida, pero mi sueño nunca se volvió realidad–

Ella esta prendada de sus palabras y no puede evitar tragar en seco cuando él se detiene –Faltaba algo– añadió después de unos segundos– Una princesa, no una damisela en apuros como la de los cuentos, sino una princesa que no necesitaba ser salvada pero que de todas formas me dejaba acudir como si mereciera ser su príncipe– sus ojos la miran con fuerza, centellando débilmente –Me pase toda una vida soñando conocerla –musita– y cuando lo hice…–

Se detiene y Mina quiere sacudirlo para que continúe –Cuando la conocí comprendí que nunca seria digno de ser su príncipe–

Ella esta punto de hablar y el sonríe con ligero nerviosismo –También me entere que soy aparentemente posesivo y vengativo, también muy imaginativo; estoy seguro de poder haber convencido a todos los presentes de que el imbécil #3 se había tropezado y caído en mi puño–

– ¿Imbécil #3? –se oye preguntar.

–No sé cuál es su nombre –se encoge de hombros– solo sé que era un imbécil–

– ¿Por qué? –

–Porque nunca será digno de la princesa, ni siquiera yo lo soy… pero quiero intentar–

Ella suelta el aire que ha estado conteniendo y antes de que pueda detenerse a pensar, salta a sus brazos.

Kazuo reacciona por instinto y de inmediato se encuentra rodeada por una par de fuertes brazos y aprovechándose del desconcierto del pelinegro, lo besa.

No hay sensación difusa en la boca de su estomago.

En su lugar puede sentir su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse de forma brusca y casi puede sentir las mariposas revolotear _en_ su estomago y…

Luego no puede pensar en lo que está sintiendo, porque Kazuo la esta besando.

Se separan después de unos segundos y Mina está contenta de haberse lanzado a los brazos de Kazuo, porque está segura de que sus piernas no la sostendrían ahora mismo.

* * *

Cuando su hija regresa horas más tarde con el niño que se había prácticamente despedido de por vida, el no está sorprendido, su hija le da un beso en la mejilla y sube, dándole una sonrisa a Kazuo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

– ¿Quieres tu empleo de vuelta? – pregunta.

Los ojos serios de Kazuo lo miran –No – responde– Va en contra de mi política de trabajo salir con mis clientes– explica con suavidad.

Lo está mirando fijamente mientras pronuncia las palabras y por primera vez desde que conoció al chico hace uno años sabe que su desaprobación no hará nada para cambiar las acciones del niño.

Reprime una sonrisa mientras suelta una queja –Ahora tendré que buscarle nuevo guardaespaldas–

Kazuo levanta una ceja hacia el– Yo era lo mejor de su arsenal– dice– y solo dure dos semanas ¿Cuánto cree que duraran los demás? –

–Tu equipo era lo mejor de mi arsenal– corrige, mirando al chi-no al hombre con una sonrisa– Estoy seguro de que Yu aguantaría–

Kazuo se encoge de hombros –Yu renunciaría en menos de una semana y luego se volvería su aliado, lo que significa que Zacharias también lo haría; y usted jamás volvería a enterarse de nada que Minako no quisiera que supiera–

El resopla, sabiendo que el otro tiene razón; esa había sido la razón por la que había llamado a Kazuo y no a ningún otro.

También porque siempre había querido ver a su hija casada con un buen hombre y duda que encontrara uno mejor en cualquier lugar, pero él no piensa decirle eso.

En su lugar hace un puchero –De haber sabido que se iba a enamorar del guardaespaldas, hubiese llamado a Neil– Es una mentira.

Y a juzgar por la ligera sonrisa en el rostro del hombre joven, también lo sabe.

* * *

 _ **Y cuenta la leyenda que tres meses después de la última actualización, ella en realidad termino su historia.**_

 _ **Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero el último par de meses han resultado la cosa más estresantes de mi vida universitaria y ni siquiera pude ir a ver Deadpool en cine, lo que garantiza mas desanimo D:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute de escribirla.**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar:**_

 _Nadesiko-hime: Una vez leí que los sentimiento relacionado con el amor eran los más fuertes y Mina siendo la diosa del amor a sí misma, los siente con aun más fuerza y si, de hecho la mayoría de mis historias se desarrollan en ligeros AU con respecto al otro :D_

 _Diana Patricia535: sip nada como eso xD_

 _Minako Uzumaki: ¿Es broma? ¿En serio lo hay? O.O supongo que no debería sorprenderme, no del todo, en cuanto a la canción me gusto bastante y de hecho la primera mitad del capitulo fue fuertemente influenciada por mi interpretación de la canción, algo que encajara con la imagen de Kazuo que me cambio repentinamente mientras leía mi propia historia son esa canción, así que me toca darte las gracias por señalarme la canción :D_

 _Artemisa: Abrazo de oso para ti :D lamento la tardanza pero ya termino esta historia y en lo que me desocupe iré a por las otras_

 _ **De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta el fin de esta pequeña historia.**_


End file.
